


Pursing the lost story

by emsparkle01



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Adaptation, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Lifestyles, F/M, Humor, Meta, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsparkle01/pseuds/emsparkle01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. An small accident which forced self-employed Artist Chuck Bass to buy a misprinted novel leads to ultimate adventure of pursuing the rest of the lost book with bookworm/college student Blair Waldorf. A meta-fiction humor with Chair romance. Featuring Serena, Dan, Nate, Carter and co.Inspired by Italo Calvino's "If on a winter's night a traveler".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Chair-adaptation version of Italo Calvino's "If on a Winters Night a Traveler", which is absolutely my #1 fav literature all time. The original is meta-fiction, so this story is also meta-fanfiction. Yes, meta-fanfiction. You'll see what I mean if you read below. It may sound weird, but somehow I've written. I hope it gives you a good laugh, Chair shipper definitely need one now!
> 
> ** originally posted to fanfiction.net under the name of leira0314. Visit my fanfiction/original fiction dedicated tumblr blog: http://leira0314.tumblr.com

Pursuing the lost story

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Prologue: Bookstore

Chuck Bass was about to leave bookstore when He accidentally stamped over the small gap at the his favorite bookstore's floor in London. Well, favorite bookstore is not correct word to description the place he's currently in, because honestly he read no book. He buys book only because he needs them for his job. He's freelance,self-employed illustrator with so-so income.

He visits bookstore (his Usual one) frequently, just to find some photo-book or art book which is required for his job ordered by his clients. What matters to him on the book is usually THE

THINGS PRINTED in it, but not THE THINGS WRITTEN in it. So he watch book. Stare, even. But in any circumstances, he never, ever read book.

Today is one of his usual, rather boring day in routine. He just finished big artwork for advertisement of newest food product, He doesn't have any work to do at this moment, and

already in first day of his "free" day he got bored. Aimless, He had wandered in the bookstore of art section. He brought pile of newest art-book to the reading section, holding the coffee an the

other hand, examined details. After 14th book he finally decided to leave bookstore for fresh air, and ordered another coffee to go and walked through newest novel section at the very near to

entrance of the bookstore (Well, most bookstore places newest novels near entrance, right?), where he has NO INTEREST at all. Because it's simply that there's books WITH WORDS. And

no graphics. He walked through that area, just only because the bookstore organized their place in such order, to make customer pay a look at their newest novels. In hoping some dumb people buy some.

But it's Chuck Bass who's currently walking by, He doesn't hell read ANY BOOK, because there's WORDS on it. As usual,he's just ignoring the existence of that area, just set his foot to

directly to exit. The one thing wasn't usual for him was there was tiny, almost invisible small gap at the entrance and floor of the bookstore. He stumbled over the gap, ending spilling

the his coffee over the ONE OF THE NEWEST NOVELS he never read, because there's WORDS on it. As he tells everybody, already over 100+ times more, he has NO INTERESTS for literature.

He looked down the brawn stein expanding over the one of the newest novel on the section with horrified face. It's pretty clear to everyone in that bookstore the cover of the book was ruined,

like COMPLETELY ruined. He quickly looked around if someone got caught the incident, only found out the Shop assistant is starring at him. Even he realizes it's lame attempt, he still tried to justify

himself from what just has happen few seconds ago.

`Hey, I just- "

"Pay for it. Buy that book. Then I saw nothing."

Chuck cleared his throat with icy death glare from Shop assistant. It's not suggestion, but command, Chuck thought. He has really no choice in this situation. He slid his hand to jeans and picked the wallet up.

"Ok. How much?"

"Fifty twenty pound, please." He reactant hand some Cash to Assistant out. Good grief, he just got payment from latest work yesterday. A day later he spent already his money for waste. The Assistant put the ruined book to the tut and gave it him back. "Thanks you. Have a nice day." He snatched it from his hand without saying word, then he finally left the goddamn bookstore for good.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later, he is still mad at the incident of the earlier of the day. After his vain attempt to ease him mind by taking a small walk around his one of favorite places, still he felt

quite bad for himself more and more than before. He opened his flat's door and frustratedly throw the tote on the sofa, then proceed to take several over clothes off. When he lay his back

on the sofa, the pile of the clothes was made on the floor. His mobile phone rang. He didn't bother to check the caller ID, in 3 rings just pick it up. As he

assumed, it was from his step sister, Serena. "Hey Chuck. Guess what happened to me today?"

"No,but let me guess. Are you falling for new random guy you met today or planning to ditch one from previous date"

The female voice from the other side of line pouted to the reaction of her dear-(step) brother.

" Chuck, be nice to your lovely sister. We're family, we need to share EVERYTHING!"

"Sis,No need to share EVERYTHING with me. We're individual before we're family. We're even not blood-related."

Chuck rolled his back on the sofa, gradually closing his eyelids. Because he knows it's gonna be long phone-conversation, as he judged from her tone.

"Don't be fret. Blood-related or not doesn't matter. We're siblings, we need to bond! And now I need somebody to listen my story. So act as adorable brother and shut your mouth."

Chuck yawned a bit, still not hanging on the phone. Which, he can. He doesn't do that anyway. The thing is, they're FAMILY, as Serena always emphasizes. Chuck tried to find most-comfortable position prepared for coming long conversation with Serena.

"As you wish. Hey, By the way, you can pay my lunch next time we hang out..."

Serena already ignoring chuck and started her bubbling about the guy she encountered in the cafe today, how adorable he is or whether she should be date with him,blah blah blah. Serena's love life is

almost regular theme between Chuck and Serena, while Chuck's love life is currently nowhere to be seen. He's not so eager to hear her story, but not really it bothers him- she is his sister,

after all. They're spending their evening sometimes ranting about their mishaps for hours. On the accurate, it's Serena who's doing endless ranting. Through he's acting like he's always

annoyed by Serena, in his deep mind He love it. Before their parents got married years ago, Chuck was raised as only child. Then Suddenly Serena came into his life, with a strong belief

that they need to have "sibling bonding". He rarely vocalizes his emotion, but secretary he appreciate her existence.

Hours later, finally Serena's rambling came to an end. Now Chuck was undressed and lay down in his bed, zapping the remote control aimlessly,still holding phone in the free hand. It's what adorable brother usually does. While hearing his sister's bubbling, watching TV. Who said men aren't multi-tasking? He is.

"So Chuck, now it's your turn. How was your day? I hope you weren't spending whole day doing video game again..."

"Thank you so much for your concern. I DID go out. To the bookstore to get inspired for next possible work."

"And any progress?"

"Nope, only I was forced to buy a novel which was ruined by coffee mug in my hand."

Chuck heard Serena's giggles. He'll teach his sister it's rude to laugh at the other people'smisfortune, someday. He decided. It was not funny, at all. For that damn book he lost good money he just earned.

"Like as if you read book! What will you do with that book? Will you use it as base of your shelf to balance it? Or you can wipe something with it"

Serena started mocking his accidental purchase of the book. Now Chuck is getting really annoyed. Without any thought, he retorted.

" I DO read books, for your information. It's just both I didn't had enough spare time and I found particular interesting enough for my precious time."

"I doubt it. I know you. You really don't read books."

"I do. Trust me. You don't know me enough."

" Wanna bet? I'll give you a week to finish reading that book, then tell me how's story was like. If you win, I'll buy you a lunch. If I win, You'll accompany my next shopping spree without

absolutely no complaining. As dutiful servant."

Chuck grimaced. Accompanying his sister's shopping tour is absolutely horror to him. Last time he did that, he passed out almost at the end. It was harder than running through 49.195km, he

is sure. Besides this fact there's also matter of his stupid proud, which makes him accept her term. Maybe he'll regret this later, anyway.

"Fine by me. Deal. Now excuse me I need some sleep"

"Great! I'm looking forward next week already!"

With Serena's amusing voice, he hit the "call end" bottom and rolled back once again. He peaked through the pillow the sofa- THE BOOK on the sofa. He just can't satisfy his sister, he

said to himself. Sometimes he need to prove himself right. On making up his mind he picked up the book and opened the cover.

In the front page appeared the title and author, who is unfamiliar to him. The title can be read "Gossip Girl". Totally young adult novel. Chuck scoffed. He neither heard or read critics of his on the newspaper before (Besides He never pay attention to them.).

Then he started reading...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Gossip Girl"_

" _Spotted: Grand central, former It girl, Sabrina is now back! How former BFF Claire reacts this news?"_

The story started a 4 main protagonists, 2 girl and 2 boys visiting same private school in Manhattan, where only super rich children can afford its tuition. The story revolves indeed scandalous life of rich teenagers and their competition. In addition, most importantly multi-directed love relationship, mostly triangle between "Sabrina", "Claire" and "Nathan". It seems Claire, whose long-time boyfriend Nathan secretly cheated her on Sabrina, who's mysteriously disappeared a years ago and now back. Then Nathan's best friend "Charlie", who's spoiled billionaire bad boy.

Chuck grimaced again. It's indeed a story aimed for teenage girl who adore a life like Paris Hilton, and he belongs definitely not to that group. Plus, he's never interested in rich people's life or whatsoever. When himself just manages to earn just enough for living income, how could he be interested in people who never knows fear of financial crisis? Fuck the money, he clenched the teeth. He's proudly artist. The PROFESSIONAL artist. Surely he's nor famous or rich, but he makes his life somehow by it, that all matters. Well, for now.

More worse, he hated immediately both 2 male protagonists after first page- Nathan, a prince charming with 2 girls on his hand, and Charlie, infamous rich bad-boy, which he never relates himself to. He means, how that kind of person is possible? Does such people exists only in imagination of sick mind of young adult novel's authors, right? If not, the life is too unfair. Chuck finds himself attractive, good-looking (Suddenly he recalled an scientific article that stated usually men find himself good-looking than girl see herself, but he ignored it purposefully.), witted, and talented in artistic way. Unfortunately, minus money from all of that feature. Yeah,  _minus money. Like it only matters in the reality. The life sucks. He muttered._

Already after read several pages he almost decided to quit and throw the book to waste basket for saving his nerve. He could never be big fan of romance-centered story like this, it's just simple torture for him to continue reading.

Serena's voice from previous conversation remains him a bet to win.  _Yeah_ , Chuck said to himself.  _I can't let Serena win, remember?_

He gathered all his will power to force him to read further.

"  _We're over. Claire teary yelled to Nathan. He stand still, remains noting to say. She turned her back to him. She started pacing away the street furiously, but deep in her mind hoping he would chase her and try to convince her. She kept walking away. Unfortunately for her, it never happened."_

"  _Minutes later, she stand in front of Victrola, Charlie's burlesque bar. She desperately needed distraction, anything keep her mind occupied. Charlie noticed her, looked surprised by her visit._

" _What happened to you and Nathan, Claire?"_

… _..._

At this point of story, despite of his disguise earlier, he was completely into the storyline. He can almost picture the scene Claire's dancing on the stage, it's so...gorgeous.

" _You know, I got moves."_

_She was never type of girl who does something crazy, but today was an exception._

" _Really? Then why don't you get up there?"_

" _No,I'm just saying,i have moves."_

" _Come on,you're ten times hotter than any of those girls."_

" _You really don't think I'd go up there. I know you won't do it. ...Guard my drink."_

_Then she step up to the stage and started dancing. After few seductive move, she let her dress slid down, eyes fixed on Charlie._

_The dazzling light made her crazy. She felt so free after what happened with Nathan hours ago. it's so out of character, but it's so good._

… _..._

" _Thanks for the lift home."_

_Claire said to Charlie. In her eyes, there's something different sparks he didn't find hours earlier. The sparks...that one he saw her eyes on the stage._

" _You were... amazing up there."_

_Chuck commented. Claire pecked him._

" _Are you sure?"_

_Claire leaned further to Charlie. She answered his question with her action- she crushed her lips on his. For a second, Charlie hesitated- then he pulled her closer to his, passionately kissed back. As their kiss heated, he pushed her back on the seat, slid his hand under her slip..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chuck turned the next page with slightly shaking hands (Don't blame him, he's healthy, young man n with,ahem, - _needs_. You know what I mean) with huge anticipation, which he hasn't felt for ages.

The next page was blank. It's white, really WHITE. Chuck turned page further to just find out it's just nothing printed on it. More worse, the completely blank page continues til the last page. For a second he even got thought that the rest of the story can be read only by burning. Like it's written in secret ink. So the words are APPEARED. He trashed the that thought seconds later, still it's so weird and frustrating. It's almost in ages that he found the story so intrigue and interesting, and when the most exciting scene came...then abruptly the rest of pages went blank. Even the Art book he's usually familiar are supposed to printed something on 80% of entire surface. Here He's just finished first 20 pages.

The book was clearly misprinted, or it's intention of the author to left the story abruptly end and let the rest of pages blank, let readers get frustrated ( Stupid idea, Chuck thought. He wouldn't do it to his client.). Since there's no solid point to do this (besides it's new way of "art" by aggressive modern artist, anyway such artist don't publish normal book).

After his brain went to sheer madness for short time, he somehow managed to clam down and decided that this is just an another misprinted book, which happens time-to-time. In any case, he can get refund. No,he need to get replaced the book with neatly printed one, because, he needed to READ the story to the end. He has bet to win. He closed the book and put it to his briefcase, then put the night stand's light and put the pillow on his head. Tomorrow there's much to do. He need to know what happens after Charlie and Claire's limo ride.

… **.to be continued**

Sorry for no chair interaction in this chapter, next chapter contains full chair interaction. Thanks for reading <3 I appreciate reviews &comments!


	2. Chaotic publisher and missing author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck Bass encounters a girl named Blair Waldorf on his way to re-visit the bookstore.

_Next day_   
  
Chuck woke up earlier than the alarm started ring. It was just past 6. Since the bookstore doesn’t open til 9am, he decided to take a morning walk in the park nearby. Early summer’s still bit chilling air freshen him up. It’s still mid June, even the weather is not really warm yet, it’s already good for him to see the leaves on the tree started growing. As he proceed the path along the small stream in the park, something caught his eye.   
  
It was a girl is sitting on the bench, seems buried herself completely in the book. She looks in her early twenties, has a shinning, silky brown curl. Her skin is like porcelain- and velvet smooth. Her long eyelashes cast delicate shadows under her eyes. She is like a goddess in Greek mythology for his eye. His heart skipped a beat. As he secretary admired her feature from bit distance, he noticed one more thing: the book. She’s holding  _Gossip Girl._   
  
_Ah._

 

His heart started beating rapidly of this coincidence. A heavenly beautiful girl holds same book he owns. _They have read the same book._ What’s happening in front of him now isso ridiculous unrealistic scene, a beautiful girl, which he had sort of -love-at-the-first-sight experience with, holding the book he purchased yesterday. _  
  
It was the book he was forced to buy. He even never intended to buy. Yet, the book has lead him to the girl. It doesn’t matter, it’s destiny.  
  
_ When it’s not destiny he’s not sure anymore what to believe in. But still, asking stranger girl out is still too spontaneous even for him. What if she thinks of him as creeper? What if her guard is too high? Very likely for the type of her. She looked so serious and decent, yet Strong-wiled, judged from her choice of clothes. Elegant, feminine but not too flirty. Instead, he decided to stalk her bit out to dig some information of her.Then maybe he can work out with it later. _  
  
_She closed the book and stoop up, started walking toward the exit of the park. Chuck noted that she headed to exact same destination he intended to go earlier of the day, the bookstore. She must have another misprinted book, Chuck deduced from given information. It excites him even more, it may work well for him to get know her. He stalked her to the bookstore, paid attention it’s not too obvious that he’s following her. Luckily for him, there’s plenty old big fat trees in this park he can hide himself behind whenever he needs.  
  
As his assumed the girl headed to directly to the cashier, once she entered the store, waiting on the line. He counted 3 on his head, then took deep breathe and placed himself on the cue right behind her, picking up the book from his purse, pretending everything is normal. With a slight hope she notices the book in his hand.  
  
She seems quite occupied, as she never turned back or noticed his existence. Finally her turn came, and he focused all his sense to what she says, in order to have “opportunity” to _accidentally_ know her. Very naturally, as if he never stalked her from the park to here. Ok, he’s now officially creeper.  
  
What she started talking is exactly he expected.

 

 

“I bought this novel yesterday, and I realized I had gotten just a misprinted one, not normal one- I really loved the story, but after first chapter nothing is printed on it. Can I exchange this one to the another, so I can continue reading?” _  
“_ Gossip Girl, huh? Sorry miss, there’s no “normal one” here. The whole books were misprinted, and it was delivered to every bookstore yesterday. Since yesterday dozens customer complained of it. It was mistake that publisher shipped the book. They informed us they’re willing to comply refund.” _  
_A girl shook her head. As she did it, her beautiful hair swung in the air just inches from his face. He froze there like a Medusa stones people with her hair. But in good way, not like Medusa horrified the people who saw her face. On the contrary. _  
“_ No, I don’t wanna have no refund. As I said, I want a correctly printed book.” _  
“_ There’s no correctly printed book. It’s Publisher’s mistake to ship it.” _  
_The assistant explained them that the novel they requested is on recall from publisher, due to massive amount of misprinted copy. It’s unknown to him if the book will be ever printed again. Blair sighed at new acquainted information. There’s no way to know the rest of the story, it seems it has met already dead-end. She shook her head once again and stepped back for a next customer behind her.

 

 

“I bought this novel yesterday, and I realized I had gotten just a misprinted one, not normal one- I really loved the story, but after first chapter nothing is printed on it. Can I exchange this one to the another, so I can continue reading?” _  
“_ Gossip Girl, huh? Sorry miss, there’s no “normal one” here. The whole books were misprinted, and it was delivered to every bookstore yesterday. Since yesterday dozens customer complained of it. It was mistake that publisher shipped the book. They informed us they’re willing to comply refund.” _  
_A girl shook her head. As she did it, her beautiful hair swung in the air just inches from his face. He froze there like a Medusa stones people with her hair. But in good way, not like Medusa horrified the people who saw her face. On the contrary. _  
“_ No, I don’t wanna have no refund. As I said, I want a correctly printed book.” _  
“_ There’s no correctly printed book. It’s Publisher’s mistake to ship it.” _  
_The assistant explained them that the novel they requested is on recall from publisher, due to massive amount of misprinted copy. It’s unknown to him if the book will be ever printed again. Blair sighed at new acquainted information. There’s no way to know the rest of the story, it seems it has met already dead-end. She shook her head once again and stepped back for a next customer behind her.

 

“You.”  
The **same** sales assistant from yesterday recognized him as soon as he saw Chuck’s face and made disguised face. Clearly, he is officially registered in black list of this bookstore now. Chuck casually leaned in the counter and whispered to his ear in very, very low voice so the girl can’t hear what he says.  
“Hey. Thanks for forcing me to buy the novel yesterday. It turned out it’s worth to buy.”  
“Good for ya. No refund for the damaged book, though.”  
He pushed 5 pound note to assistant’s hand(again, his precious gaining), sending silent message to him. He seems understood. Somehow money has its effect on people. Chuck ignored the previous remarks from Assistant and kept talking.  
“Is she frequent customer of your store?”  
“She? Who?”  
Sales assistant pretended to know nothing he meant. Shit, he’s making fun of me. Chuck muttered. He can’t waste time now, she may leave here anytime now.  
“A girl you just spoke to. Purchased same book of mine.”  
“Ah.”  
“Is she?”  
“Sort of. She comes quite often.”  
“Do you happen to know her name?”  
“Nope. If you’re curious, ask yourself.”  
“Shit.”  
The Assistant smirked at his disappointed face. While it’s fun to tease him, he’s also person of kind heart. Well, or 5 pound bought him a temporarily good heart, to be accurate. He handed Chuck a crumpled paper.  
“Take it.”  
Chuck opened the paper, realized its purchased receipt of the girl. She forgot it on the cashier counter, it seems.   
“She may still need it, if she changes her mind later to get refund, no?”  
The teasing voice of Assistant really annoys Chuck, but he thanked him anyway. He would take it everything at this moment.  
He excused himself and dashed to the direction she headed, and managed to caught her up at the few yards on the street from the entrance of the store.  
  
“Excuse me, Miss, but you forget this on the store.”  
A girl turned back. Indeed, the girl is beautiful. He feels like his inside is melting by her glance toward him _._ _Her brown doe eyes._  
Chuck handed her out the receipt, to clarify his motif.   
  
“It’s so kind of you. I really appreciate it.”  
“It’s no problem. By the way, I’m Chuck Bass.”  
He introduced himself, reaching to her hand out for handshaking. He held her hand with all enthusiasm, even he forgot that Handshaking is quick gesture, not way of express their affection to the objected person. He noticed she’s staring at their still entangled hands with confused expression on her face. Quickly, he released her hand. He might holding her hand bit too long for socially acceptable measure.   
She blushed a little bit at his action, or was it his wishful thinking?  
“Blair. Blair Waldorf”  
Blair. He rolled her name on his tongue. How beautiful name it is. It’s elegant, and unique. It suits her so much. He felt like being intoxicated by Euphoria her name bought to him. After short happiness, Chuck finally has set his mind on mission of the day.

 

“So you bought that book,too. You found the story is very intrigue, didn’t you?”  
“Yes. At first, I thought it was just another cheap teenage romance novel- but after Claire and Nathan are broken up, the story became really exciting....I’m myself a quite a bookworm and have read already dozen books, but still this book is most interesting book I’ve ever read....The scene of Bar dancing by Claire and Charlie and Claire’s first kiss on the limo were brilliant. I wish if I could read further....”  
Blair signed again.   
“Unfortunately for me, the further pages are lost. It seems even bookstore has no stock anymore...”  
Chuck stared the Blair’s juicy ruby lips as she spoke. He didn’t pay much attention what she said actually, was just mesmerized by the way she speak. No, he is mesmerized simply by HER EXISTENCE. He believes never in “love-at-the-first-sight” story, it’s simply just because it never occurred to him. He was never “truly” in love with anyone before. Sad or not, it’s not his thing. Same time it’s just like the artist accidentally found his muse. Muse, yes that is. Blair is now his new-found muse. His wild brain has already started painting the image of Blair and he is passionately kissing in that limo, as if in the novel, instead of Charlie and Claire. Unfortunately for him, it’s nor time to explore his wild imagination or sexual frustration against almost stranger girl he just met minutes ago. It’s not polite, and socially unaccepted. If he were Serena, maybe he would without hesitation ask her out immediately. Since he and his stepsister are solid individual with separated DNA, he refrain himself for second from hitting her immediately. It would make him look less nice boy.

 

Having no clue of what’s going on in Chuck’s head, Blair looked the main cover at her misprinted copy. Unlike Chuck’s book, the books looks clean and new. Chuck hide his book on the back on his better judgment. Of course she bought the book by her will. Not like him. He didn’t want give an impression that he’s kinda type to treat books badly. It associates the shabby men in dirty room, unwasched laundry on the dusty floor and all of that. Surely Blair isn’t interested in such kind of man. She looks so neat and pristine. And innocent. He decided to prolong his “gentlemen” act bit longer, keep pretending he’s another bookworm to her, to impress her that  he’s good match to her. _  
  
_While Chuck’s too busy to admire Blair’s feature, Blair gave him a worrying look for his unusual enthusiasm to the teenage girl’s book. Or maybe she just labeled him as a disgusting perv and wish stay away from her right now. He shuddered of that thought. That labeling is somehow true, he must admit. He need to, show her how nice gentlemen he is (or he can pretend to be), who she wish to keep contact. He tried to recall any “relationship advices” from Serena he got before, although none of them looks works now. Namely, Serena is also queen of failed relationship. Although as being said, like a sister, like a brother. Sometimes family by law is thicker than blood. Shit. Chuck cursed Serena and her inability to keep proper relationship. He need to do something, otherwise she thanks him and leaves. After seconds of considering, he decided to follow old method of girl’s hunting: be a gentleman and offering a hand of help. Then a small blitz hit his head. _  
  
  
“_ Hey I got an idea.” _  
_Chuck broke the awkward silence between them. Blair raised her eyebrow. _  
“_ We can pay a visit to publisher of the book, so We can ask there directly about the possibility to access the rest of story. How to contact to the author or something like that may works.” _  
_Chuck pretend to look cool as possible as he can. He doesn’t wanna let Blair think he’s saying so just because to get into her pants (he doesn’t deny the possibility, though). _  
_After She hesitated a bit, she agreed on his offer. She is so into the story, after all. _  
“_ Well, that’s not bad idea.” _  
_Chuck’s face is brighten up at one-in-a-million opportunity just occurred to him. She accepted his proposal. It’s not that she accepted the date anyway. Still, it’s quite a progress. He really can’t ruin this rare opportunity. _  
  
“_ Ok, then let’s go. I know where that is.”

Chuck slide his hand around Blair's shoulder, urged her to the underground. It will be a long day, he said to himself. In the way he's looking forward to.

_  
************************************************************************************************************  
_

_  
_In the publishing company, it’s quite a mess. Petitioner, author-wannabe, freaked editor comes and goes- author is missing, the manuscript is missing. The book is printed by accident, as they are explained by PR in Publisher once again. It’s one of script sent by unknown-armature author several moths ago, even no editor has read it. They receive such things thousand every months, so most of them are just simply let unopened and abandons on the desk. They have no desire to contact the author of that novel. He sent them only first chapter of his story, written that if they’re interested in, he’ll send the rest of that by contacting them.

 

 

“So You don't have the rest of story, either”

Blair pushed the PR for second time, to make sure she've heard right. She shook her head.

“Nope. It's all what we got. So far.”

“Oh.”

“Why are you so obsessed? There's plenty story out there in this market. Just get refund and go grab something else. It's more entertaining that the book you claim, I assure you.”

“Is that the attitude of you toward your customer, right? How great.”

Blair shot back at her lack of enthusiasm of serving their own customer.

PR merely shrugged her shoulder at her insult.

“Well, it's always come and goes. What can I do for you? Writing the rest of book by myself, I can entertain you? If you expect me to such thing- forget that. Now Excuse me, but I'm quite busy. There's plenty books to be published. Time is money for people like us. Maybe not for you, though.”

“Stories are not disposable goods like that! It's art! You must respect the author and its work-”

 

 

Chuck intervened the heated conversation, trying to find exit point of this endless argument between them.

“C'mon, Blair said she wanna read that book, not something else. She's avid reader, she's one of your company's important customer. Why don't you move your ass around and find us something useful information for us, so we can work with them by ourselves?”

 

 

PR sent a glance to him, which contains a small message: So you're into her, right?

Chuck ignored the hidden message, run his eyes everywhere in the room. A clue, what they need- tons scripts are sent by author every month... in the envelop....most are untouched, or unopened...simply abandoned...

 

 

That's it. Envelope. The address of sender must be written on it.

 

 

“Is there still original envelop script was in? If so, we can check the sender's address.”

Chuck suggested PR.

Blair sent a gratitude sigh for his support by smiling to him - which melted his body once again. She is so gor geous. 

 

 

“So what do you say?”

Blair inquired the PR, placing her hands on her hip, finally pulled herself together. It makes look her bit bossy than earlier encounter of the day. He was again smitten by the other aspect of her. She's so intrigue, as well as Claire in the Gossip Girl. Only if he were Charlie.

“I must’ve kept an original envelope from him somewhere around here, a script in it, as most envelopes are simply left on the desk. We even bother to open them, some of them are really trash...wait.” She picked up an half-destroyed, possibly by rain, from the pile of the envelopes on the desk. “I've found it.”

“So tell me, what's the name of sender? Where he lives?” Blair pushed PR once again.

  
“His name is...” She paused for second, then read out the name of author out loud:  
“Baizen. His name is _Carter Baizen_.”

 

 

To be continued......


	3. Brother and Ex-bf issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Blair try to dig up about Carter Baizen. Chuck realizes there's too many obstacle to get Blair: ex boyfriend and her brother.

_At that night_

Chuck hit the emergency button of his cell phone. No, it’s not exactly emergency button. It’s Serena’s number in his speed dial. After Chuck and Blair visited the Publisher, he managed to get her phone number, if he digs up more information of Carter Baizen. To be honest, he has already known him. Carter’s not exactly his friend, but they’ve visited same college in same period of the time - Chuck was artist, Carter was better at writing than drawing. Once he got home, he made several quick calls to his old college mate to ask about his whereabouts- only information he managed to get was he became writer and is still in town. None of them provided him with an actual address of Carter, but as being suggested by one of them- his old address may be registered at college record. All he needs to do is pay a visit to his old college and ask.

Now he has great excuse to hang out with Blair, under the purpose of checking Carter’s record at the college’s office together. It’s a perfect opportunity for him since it’s Blair who’s obsessed with the book. Still, he’s too anxious for his next possible action - calling Blair. He tried to gather all his courage up to dial her number, instead ended up dialing Serena’s number- speed dial #1. 

His always cheeky sister appeared on the other end of the line.

“Chuck. It’s rare of that you call me.”

Chuck ignored her greeting dripped with the sarcasm and simply stated the intention of his call.

“I need an advice.”

Serena was alarmed by her brother’s unusual serious tone. Under normal circumstances, it’s very _bad_ sign. At least the last time was so. A distant memory occurred to her mind. _No_. She shuddered. So she skipped the polite small talk part and went directly to the subject.

“If you wanna ask me about something violates gentlemen code, my answer is _no_.”

“Not in that direction this time. I need just an _relationship_ advise. Well, not really- I mean there’s a girl-”

Chuck hesitated bit to tell her of Blair. Usually it’s Serena’s thing. He’s not used to talking such kinds of thing to- _anybody_.

“Oh.”

“Remember our bet of book?”

“So you’ve given up. I told you so! You really don't read books.”

“No, listen to the end...on the contrary, it turned out the book is worth to read.”

Serena sounded disappoint at his statement. Chuck was again, very annoyed by Serena’s reaction !*#% times(He already lost count) in his entire life. To save his precious time and nerve, he quickly explained to her about the whole story of encounter with Blair.

“The book is called Gossip Girl written by Carter Baizen. The book was misprinted, so all we have read was first chapter of the story.”

“Wait, we? You and who?”

“Blair, the girl I accidentally met at the bookstore. Her book was misprinted as well as mine. So we decided to visit publisher for rest chapters.”

“You met girl. Wow. We must celebrate.”

“Stop.mocking.me. In the publisher, we found out he sent only first chapter to the company. Then I remembered Carter was one of my ex-college mate...well not directly. I’m wondering...if I and Blair visit college’s office to dig some info of him up.”

“You want to ask her out.”

“I plan to do some detective work with her, I mean.”

“YOU WANT TO ASK HER OUT, DON'T YOU?”

Serena raised her voice higher than usual. At this point she has already realized why he called her. He needs one push to take an action. So she decided to play along with him. She is such a good sister to him, she said to herself proudly. 

“Whatever you say.”

“Then go for it. Or you don’t have any contact info of her.”

“I got her number.”

“Then call her.”

“Yeah, but....”

“What?”

Chuck cleared his throat.

“Don't you think it's too way forward to ask her out? We've met just today and... ”

“Not at all. We live in the 21th century.”

“I don't want to ruin this opportunity.”

“You're really fond of her. Is she that pretty?”

Serena teased him. It happens not every day that her brother falls for girl. Chuck felt himself blushing at Serena's comment, but tried to suppress his emotion. Nevertheless she can't see his face right now.

“She is...gorgeous.”

was a only thing he managed to respond. She impressed with his reply. It seems he really fell for her, she mused. It will be....interesting.

“You fell for her.”

Serena concluded. Chuck didn't respond. Serena continued.

“Just call her. I'll hang up so you can do what I've said- call her now, ok?”

She emphasized the word “call”, but her tone changed into tender one at the end of sentence. He nodded, realizing once again she can't see his reaction. Serena was about to hang up, then suddenly an idea came into her mind.

“Chuck, one more thing. I’d like to read that book, too. It sounds very interesting. Can I borrow one? I’ll drop by your place later.”

“Fine, but it was lost after the first chapter.”

“No problem. See ya later.”

The line went dead.

Cheered by Serena’s words (That was the intention of calling, anyway) Chuck gathered finally courage to call her. He picked up the phone and dialed the number Blair gave him.

A man’s voice answered his call.

“Hi”

“Hi, I’m Chuck Bass. May I speak to Blair?”

“Blair is not here. She’s out. I’m Dan, her brother.”

“It’s 9pm.”

“Girl’s night out.”

“ah...ok.”

“Why did you want to talk her?”

“I had something her to say about book...”

“Which book? She’s always reading books.”

“It’s called Gossip Girl. It’s very interesting story, but after first chapter whole pages were blank...well., misprinted, to be accurate. Blair’s wanting to find out the author so we can continue reading...”

Chuck tried to tell him how it is necessary for him to contact her, but Dan cut Chuck's explanation.

“Actually she’s the type who is always reading one another, not really focusing on one book. I highly doubt she’s so eager to find out the rest of story since it’s missing. There’s always plenty to read out there.”

Chuck was getting upset by Dan’s words. What does this guy have the right to tell him such things? Does he dislike him? If it’s not Blair’s intention to avoid him, it’s crystal clear that this Dan guy isn’t fond of him. Yet, he’s merely calling her. What’s wrong with that?

“She’s definitely said to me she’s...

“Actually, I’m also kinda author and working for the publisher. If you like, I can recommend you some to read, if you’re so eager to waste your time.”

“No, thanks. It’s fine. Can you tell her that I’ve called her, anyway?”

“It’s not necessarily. It’s very clear to me she’s not interested in you. Plus,she often makes me to turn random guys away. GUY LIKE YOU.”

Chuck considered for a while what Dan has just said. Chuck’s heart was hurt at two points Dan indicated: a)She isn't interested in him b) She thinks he’s creeper and wants Dan to turn him away. When he was about to hang up, a familiar female voice cut in the conversation.

“Hi, Chuck, is that you?”

It’s Blair’s voice. In the background he heard that Blair warned Dan not to say stupid things to him. She forgot to cover the receiver, apparently. 

Chuck’s heart warmed up at her words. So it's lie what Dan told him just seconds ago. Blair was back to the receiver.

“I apologize for Dan’s behavior earlier- he’s just being protective of me, I suppose.”

“It’s fine.”

“So....?” Blair raised her tone, urged him to continue talking.

Awkward silence filled between them. Only sound of her breath was transmitted from the end of the line. Blair waited for Chuck says something to her. 

“Blair,”

He paused for a bit, to breathe deeply. All he needs to do is remaining calm and keep talking.

“I guess I've found some clue which may lead us to Carter Baizen. He visited same college of mine- and I can ask College’s office to show us his registered information. I know still some staff there, it must work. We should look up his record together. If you like, I’ll pick you up tomorrow. What do you say?”

Blair sounded impressed by his so-called detective skills. 

“That sounds great. But I have a lesson early morning. So after 12pm would be fine.”

“Alright. I’ll collect you at your campus then. Which one do you visit?”

Blair told her college’s name. To his surprise, it was exactly same one he used to visit. 

One book, three people- same college. It indicates hidden connection among all three involve the book- two reader: Chuck and Blair, and the author: Carter - visited same college. Is this too much of a coincidence? Chuck's head started building a theory of that, until Blair interrupted his thought. It's not so important, anyway. You think too much. Inner, emotional Chuck scoffed. 

“Great. We see each other tomorrow?”

“I'm looking forward to see you. So..see you soon?” Chuck tried to hang up before it gets too awkward. 

“Me too....Thanks for calling me.”

“Goodnight, Blair.”

“Goodnight, Chuck”

He heard a small click and the line went dead the second time of that night. He put the phone on the bedside table and headed to the kitchen to pour some tea for himself. Her smooth voice lingered at his ears.  _Thanks for calling me._ He felt something warm spread out in his heart, which he has not felt in years. He can't stop imagining about her- what does she wear, where she is, what does she do- and what does she feel about him. Is she also fond of him? And why is he so nervous of tomorrow? It never happened him before. Well, maybe never is an exaggeration. But not in this way. Is this  what does falling in love feel like?

_Falling in love._

You fell for her. Serena's words echoed in his ear, over and over.

*********************************************************************************************************

_Next day_

Chuck arrived at the meeting square of campus just on time, where Blair told him to pick her up yesterday. The quarter was full of students, some are having lunch, and the others are staying just there, doing particularly nothing. 

He spotted her sitting on the steps of the library, reading something – it looks quite typical of her. The problem is, she’s not alone. _She has a man on her side._ Her company is tall, handsome blond-haired boy with blue eyes. He looks like exactly the type which people might call “Golden Boy”. He observed both from afar - at first Blair seems to pay no attention to him, just keeps focusing herself on the content of the book in her hands. The boy kept annoying her, plus occasionally touching her- as if it’s most normal thing to do. She finally gave up reading and turned the face to him. The boy kept further talking, and Blair listens in- he whispered something to her ear, then she chuckled a little. Chuck felt a pang of jealously to the unexpected sight in front of him. Whoever that boy is to her, he is the one who has promised her to meet up today. Chuck fisted. Finally he can' stand anymore of this small “show”, and he stepped into the direction toward them, places big fake smile on his face.

“Hi Blair.”

Blair and the boy looked up. The boy stopped finally what he has been doing: annoying Blair.

“Hi Chuck.”

Chuck purposely ignored the blond and talked to Blair.

“We have promised to meet today to dig about the author, remember?”

“I remembered it. Actually, I was waiting for you here.” She smiled at Chuck. The boy cut in their conversation. _You're not invited to join us_ , Chuck cursed.

“Hi, I’m Nate Archibald.” He stretched a hand toward him, grinning. Chuck considered of his option as rejecting handshake for a bit, but decided against it. Blair sees all. He can't give any wrong impression yet.

“I’m Chuck Bass.”

He shook his hand and stated simply his name. At the brief moment a strange tension run between them, but it looks like Blair wasn't aware of that. She put her book back into the purse and stoop up. 

“Ok, then let's go to registration office. This direction. Nate, are you coming too?”

“No, I promised something with guys. But I send with you to the office, sweetheart.”

Nate answered her, showing his teeth. Blair nodded at Nate's words.

Sweetheart. A word has hit hard on Chuck's head _hard._ Who does he think he is? Does he think himself as her _boyfriend_?

Chuck and Nate walked side by side. Blair walked vigorously ahead of them. She was too eager to find out Carter's address, and totally blind for the uncivil atmosphere between two men behind her.

Chuck finally asked Nate about what he's dying to know. 

“So Nate, Are you Blair’s friend?” He emphasized the word “friend”, so he can sense what he implies. No, not boyfriend. Male friend. No love affair involved. Nate answered cool.

“I’m her boyfriend.”

His words attacked Chuck as a hard blow. It's not happening. He shot back to Nate, trying to rebound from the impact he just got.

“She never mentioned of bf.”

“She's not into the PDA.”

“It doesn't seem like that.”

Chuck scoffed. Blair's not definitely shy type. _She's just not into you, stupid._ Chuck said in his head. Nate sent a icy glare to him.

“Why, are you trying to hit her?

“No. We're just working on the case together.”

“Then you have no problem with that. Face it. I'm her boyfriend.”

Nate quicken his pace and caught up to Blair and took her arm on his. Before they arrive at the destination, he turned back once again and shot a glare. Message was very clear: don't mess with me. Chuck clenched his jaw. 

*******************************************************************************************************:

Gaining permission for free accesses to Carter Baizen's old record wasn't not hard job as they've expected before. Instead, it turned out the hardest part was actually finding out the record itself from bunch of old folders which were piled in heaps in the storeroom behind the office. Chuck and Blair checked each folder patiently in silence. Chuck is still not completely recovered from last conversation with Nate. _She's taken._

Finally Chuck opened his mouth. There's something he should know of her.

“Blair, is Nate your boyfriend?”

“No. Who told you that?”

“Himself.”

“Whatever he told you, don’t believe. It’s lie.”

She brushed the topic as it's nothing. For the second he hesitated – whether he pushes her on this topic further or not. A part of him desperately wanted to know. Same time it can be risk for him to anger her since she clearly answered to him Nate isn't. Against better judgment he decided not to bother her. He just kept his mouth shut so he won't make any stupid, jealously comment. He's not her boyfriend, he isn't allowed. They've met just a day before, after all. He forced himself to focus on the folder currently they're working.

“I found it.”

Blair declared, holding a folder in her hand high, so Chuck sees it too. Chuck stood next to her and opened the folder. 

“He does still live in the town.”

“But it’s almost years ago. Do you really think he still does live there?”

Blair questioned. Chuck shrugged at her question.

“I don’t know. But it is possible, still. We'll find out later.”

Blair nodded. Then they took a quick note of record and thanked assistant then left the office. 

When they were back to the outside, to their surprise they found out Nate leaned against the wall of the building. Nate spotted her and opened his arms for her. Blair ignored Nate's gesture.

“Blair, honey.”

“Are you done with guys?”

“Yeah. I thought I would wait for my sweet girlfriend.”

Blair did no reaction to Nate’s absurd sweet gesture of love(?) toward his non-girlfriend, which makes Chuck's inside boil just hotter, _in negative way._

“It's kind of you. Actually, we've managed to find old address of Carter Baizen. The author I've told you about.”

“Carter Baizen? Is that his name?”

“Yeah. Do you know of Carter Baizen, Nate?”

“I’ve met him couple of times in one of the party last week. He’s fun guy.”

“Did he happen to mention of his book?”

“I don’t know. I’m not interested in reading, anyway.”

“You don't read books, huh. What are you doing in college, then?”

A small laugh with evident sarcasms escaped from Chuck's mouth. Not to mention, he is also the exactly the same type of Nate who doesn't read books. But it seems like he has forgotten the fact.

“I’m playing basketball here. And...meeting new people? Or partying, I say.”

“He is a captain of college basketball team. They’ve won regional cup several times.”

Blair explained to Chuck. He sniffed.

“Sport player, huh? I'm an artist.”

Nate glared Chuck, so did Chuck. A tiny spark flew between two. Finally Blair sensed this conversation headed wrong direction, so she attempted to fix. It's nor time and place for boy fight.

“So, tell us about Carter Baizen as far as you know.”

“He’s cool guy. He’s always running around, and...he knows definitely how to have fun.”

Chuck scoffed the idea of writer knows how to party. 

“Writers are all nerds. Their life completes between themselves and computer. They know no fun. ”

Chuck spat.

“Of course he does. I don’t judge people by their occupation. Writer can be fun people. Who knows?” Nate shrugged at Chuck. Chuck checked Blair's reaction. She tilted her head, as if she's wondering if Nate is true.

Shit. Chuck cursed himself. This whole conversation with Nate looks Chuck total judgmental prick. He searched something brilliant to say to fight back to Nate. 

A call to Nate interrupted them. Nate picked up the phone and did a quick talk, informed them of his departure.

“I have a match with some guys. I’ve gotta go. Coming, Blair?”

Nate looked Blair with wishful eyes. She shook her head.

“No.” Nate looked disappointed at her answer, but soon regained himself and smiled at her.

“Ok then. See you later.”

Nate blew a kiss toward Blair, then running toward tomorrow's direction.

After finally his figure disappeared, Chuck turned Blair, pointing the direction Nate headed to.

“Aren’t you going with him?”

Blair shook her head once again. 

“No, I’m not interested in basketball- either watching and playing- I rather read some good books.”

Chuck relieved at her response, it seems affection between them is really one-sided. Not from Blair to Nate, but on the round way. As long as Blair’s not interested in him, it’s good news to him. 

Nate, is exactly type of guy Chuck certainly hates. Well, correction: he hates every kind of guy around Blair. In addition, Chuck said to himself. He remains him of Nathan in Gossip Girl. Blond, golden boy, two girls in his hands. Sporty, tall and masculine. Every aspect of him is opposite of Chuck’s, which brings him his insecurities from bottom inside. Of that cliche that Girls fall always for such kinds of guy. And he is far from it. He shook his thought away. Unaware of his inner dilemma, Blair kept talking of prospect of finding out about Carter Baizen, with twinkle with her eyes.

“Instead, let’s dig more of this Carter Baizen. I’m dying to know about him. How about visiting his old address?”

When she suggested their new action, Chuck was deep in his thought.

Blair slid her arm his lower back,to urge his attention. Unconsciously he let his hand down, then their hands brushed accidentally. She put her hand back on reflexivity. Both turned their face stimulatory and looked into each other. A sparkle, Chuck said to himself. It was only accurate word to describe the moment when his hand brushed hers- then he felt it. He hasn’t felt it never like that way before. It’s way more similar to science experience with electronic ball for children in the museum, like the explosion of sparkles. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he felt like drawn into her now dialed pupils. He can’t see himself now but looks same as Blair’s, he assumed. Blair’s first one to break the moment. She lowered her eyelashes.” Sorry.”

“No problem.”

“Well, we’re going, then.”

“Ok.”

She stood up, bit awkwardly. Chuck followed her, seeing her hip swings as she walks away. Something tingly flattered in his stomach. It was butterfly.

  


*********************************************************************************

First Nate, then the another. Chuck's brief happiness was miserably ruined by the other evil by 

man's voice calling Blair's name. Once again. When they turned to the owner of the voice, they spotted a man waving his hand to Blair.

“Blair!”

“It's Dan, my brother. You spoke to him yesterday.”

 _Now her brother._ Chuck grimaced. All Chuck wishes was if this two of men just banish or swallowed by the earth, so he can not be disturbed any of them forever, whenever he’s with Blair.

Dan reached at her.

“Hi Blair. I saw Nate minutes earlier. Weren't you guys together?”

At his comment about Nate, Chuck decided everything Dan says nerves him. 

“No. He has something else to do. Why”

“Nothing. Oh, Hi. I'm Dan. Blair's brother.”

“I'm Chuck Bass.”

“Ah, you're the guy from yesterday.”

As he recognized Chuck Dan's tone changed into dangerously anti-friendly one. Shit. Another obstacle. Chuck cursed again.

“Yes.”

“We've managed to find Carter Baizen's old address in the achieve. We discussed about visiting there right now.”

“With him? Hmmm...”

“Yup.”

Dan crapped his hands, as if he suddenly remembered something very important.

“Ah, I just remembered it now. I've heard he might come to the publisher's party this weekend. You two can visit there, if you wanna meet him. There are tons aspiring writer coming.”

“Really? You never said of that to me!”

“I must've forgotten.”

“That's great news!”

“But...”

He cut the sentence, put his hand under the jaw, thinking.

“Unfortunately, you need an invitation to get in.”

Dan glared at Chuck. Chuck made a face at his remarks. Fuck this guy. It's clear that Dan teased him. Blair begged desperately at his comment.

“Do you think you can manage to get extra invitation for us? Please?”

Dan pretended to consider her plea. Oh, this man is real evil. Chuck felt the anger rose inside him. All he could was just keeping his mouth shut and standing still, so he doesn't punch him in front of Blair. It's her brother, Chuck repeated over and over. Be calm.

“Well, I’m on the invitation list. I’m working for publisher, after all... I’ll work on it so you guys can be invited as well.”

“That’s great. Thanks,Dan.”

“No problem,Blair.”

Dan rubbed Blair's shoulder dearly. Her face brightened. He looks like good brother to her, Chuck muttered. Dan shot a death glare at Chuck once again, while Blair turned her face elsewhere, so she can't witness what he just did. The message was clear: if you mess with her, there are consequences. Chuck glared at back: Don't bother me. Dan finally released Blair, and she grinned at Chuck. Chuck grinned back, instantly forgetting Dan observed exchange of two. “I'm so excited. Finally we'll meet him!” “I'll pick you up at your apartment, then?” Chuck asked her. 

“No, no need of that. We'll meet you directly at the party.” Dan snapped at Chuck. Chuck ignored him and slid a piece of paper in her hand in quick motion, hoping Dan has not noticed at his action. It's a short message to her: _It's my flat's address. Call me later?_ Blair looked upChuck, seems she received the message. Dan snapped his finger to get attention of the two.

“Let’s get this Carter guy at the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took ages to finish this chapter! I've been having kind of mixed feeling after I've watched 5X13, so it's good change for me to write something contains NO angst at all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
